monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fortuan
Monster Hunter 3 I love the new improvements on MH3. I'm just worried that old monsters might be taken out. Anyon else have similar concerns? Fortuan 18:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC)FortuanFortuan 18:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The Legendary Monster Hunter I'm currently working on Chapter 2 I don't know when it will be ready Userpage thats kool, its your userpage so u can do pretty much wutever u want on it. Truerurouni(talk) 13:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thnks^^ well i have to admit i didn't made all of those things by my own some were made w/ the help of my friends but it it took us a very long time to finish up these things....same here^^ i wish i could play w/ many fellow hunters^^........but i don't think Xlink is available in our country, ithink i have to buy it in ebay^^ anyway it was nice to meet you^^....take care--Play Safe as Always 04:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Wyvern Steak kirin who wrote that on the kirin page? oh well, it was funny. Littlekill3r 15:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) kirin, again i know i know. i just finished cleaning up a couple of pages. someone out there believes that a lao shan is weak to water. Uh, newsflash. its fire and dragon.Littlekill3r 16:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Ad Hoc Party Yes you meet other guys online, not in private though. Let me explain: In ad hoc party there are so called World, they go from World A to World J. World J being the monster hunter world. The most crowded room there is room 50. In ad hoc party you are presented to a green screen with white little people on it and houses scattered over the entire screen. Those houses can be entered and from there you can meet each other in the gathering halls online. To get ad hoc party, make a Japanese Playstation Network account. Go to the playstation store, select the 2nd last option, then the 2nd from left, you should see a green image with a white house and people, enter that, choose the first option to download. Then to get it to work, register your PSP with the same alias as your PS3 account username, then pick the 3rd option from the ad hoc party main menu, then when it connected to your psp (you must be in the online gathering hall first) choose the 1st option, go to world J and enter any room you want. Then go into a house or set one up yourself and you can go hunt. You need a wired connection and a PS4 40GB or better. You don't need your Japanese account to use Ad hoc party after it is downloaded. Artemis Paradox 20:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Notable Members Ahh ok. Sometimes deserving members get missed out because the new Notable Members "system" is completely manual. I deleted the page because it is ridiculously hard and a waste of time actually listing everybody and their achievements. So instead, I just made a category, that way all notable members get a little everlasting fame, it's easy to find contributing members, and its very easy. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 16:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No not as of now. If there will be an award system, it will come from Wikia in the future, whenever they decide to update this wiki. You should check out the Halo or Final Fantasy Wiki, they have an awesome social system, having awards, gifts from one user to the other, comments on user pages and a load of other things. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 19:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) It's unlocked by armor skill. Gives a raw weapon an attribute. Only Albatrion and Lagia+ armor has it, but there are gems. --Bobofango 18:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Reverting Vandalism Next time just go to the history page, and "undo" the vandalism --Bobofango 18:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) You can also find everything that person has changed if you click on their IP: Message Agnaktor Ecology Here you go. Mckrongs 16:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wait, you mean the real hunting strategy guides or my experimental topic template? Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ah you mean help page like the nowiki formatting for armor pages I posted on my talk? If so, I can do that and make a separate page for it. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Drawings Hello thanks for the nice comment =D and i color it on my PC with Photoshop and Open Canvas. Sometimes i color my pics with watercolor^^ Kyoko Eleen Kawaii 19:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC)